


【德哈】亲爱的

by Amora_Tang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora_Tang/pseuds/Amora_Tang
Summary: 德哈的车





	【德哈】亲爱的

从德拉科和哈利在邓布利多客串的神父的见证中宣誓互换戒指，并在众目睽睽下接吻到哈利差点窒息，在罗恩的全力压抑想打人的心情，卢修斯的皮笑肉不笑，小天狼星的额头青筋爆涨，赫敏和潘西的慈爱老母亲的微笑之中挥手与众人告别去度蜜月…开始，到现在他们两个在太平洋的一个岛国的蜜月酒店中，二人还是没搞清楚他们是怎么在一起的。  
只记得战争结束后的那一刻，他们两个冲向对方，明明两个人残余的魔力足够幻影移形，却还是选择徒步奔跑，跌跌撞撞地跨过众多食死徒的尸体。  
罗恩原本还以为他们要打起来，谁知道，他们两个抱在了一起，力气大的几乎要将对方揉进自己的骨血，然后——赫敏捂住了罗恩的眼睛，避免小罗尼暴走，静静地看着他们在战火的余烟中接吻，轻轻的，仿佛是个梦境，下一瞬就会破碎。  
后来他们回忆起来，都不明白那一刻为什么爆发出那么大的勇气，似乎两个人都是抱着在德拉科/哈利冲过来给自己一个什么恶咒之前，拥抱表白然后大不了就是在对方的暴怒中去陪黑魔王，的念头，释放了平生最大的勇气。  
然后他们就跨过诸多的步骤，顶着大波大波的舆论，不顾双方长辈的不同立场，在战争结束的第二个星期，结婚了。  
压抑七年的感情，一朝遇见光明，他们不知道彼此怎么就在一起了，但知道这并非冲动之举，他们至少已经考虑过七年了。

……但是他们并没有考虑过在一起之后谁上谁下的事。  
哈利觉得，德拉科看上去一阵风就能吹倒，怎么能在上面呢？  
德拉科觉得，哈利那么容易冲动，需要自己的保护，哪有受保护攻的道理？  
于是他们决定，抽签。  
于是很荣幸地，哈利在下面。

“哈利，你洗完了吗？”德拉科趴在床上玩着一种麻瓜的电子产品，叫什么手机的，同时抬头朝浴室里的哈利问了问。“嗯，好了…”浴室中的哈利擦了擦头发，腰间裹着浴巾，打开了浴室的门。  
蒸汽迎面扑来，德拉科回过头，看见黑发男孩的发梢还在滴着水，依旧乱蓬蓬的，腰间围着纯白的浴巾，粉色的乳头暴露在空气中，白净的皮肤上还留着一些战争期间留下的伤痕。  
哈利的翠绿的眼睛望着德拉科的灰眸，瞳孔中似乎有一些异样的情绪在翻涌，脸颊已经泛起潮红。他歪了歪头，看着德拉科因为这动作过分可爱而红了脸，吐了吐舌头。  
“别告诉我你已经硬了。”哈利狡黠地笑着，仿佛他们又回到了上学时互相找茬的样子。德拉科伸手一拽，把哈利拉倒在大床上，哈利闷哼了一声，脸更红了，德拉科猜到了什么，欣喜弥散开来，却装作没有注意到的样子，笑着把哈利的手拉到自己身下。  
他贴着哈利的耳朵，道：“对，它硬了，为你。”  
哈利的脸一瞬间更红了，仿佛要爆炸了一般。“流氓马尔福！”他撑着德拉科的肩膀想要坐起来，似是牵动了什么东西，嘴角溢出一声呻吟。德拉科反把他压到身下，几下便把二人身上的衣物除了干净。  
“哈利…”他细细地亲吻着哈利的眉眼，一只手伸向哈利的后穴，果不其然地摸到了一个正在震动的小东西。  
哈利为了他，德拉科马尔福，给自己做扩张。在浴室里，一点一点把跳蛋塞到后穴中，还要尽力忍住呻吟不让外面的他听见，好给他一个惊喜。  
德拉科被脑补的香艳场景刺激的硬得发疼，他轻轻将跳蛋从哈利体内拽出来，引得哈利又是一阵低吟，“德拉科你…”德拉科温柔地吻上哈利，没给他再说话的机会，已经扩展好的后穴一张一合邀请着他的进入，但他还是怕伤着哈利，只是伸入了一根手指，再加为两根。  
第一次进入紧致的穴道，手指一点一点探索着，直至摸到一点凹陷，哈利骤然提高音调的呻吟令德拉科挑了挑眉，找对地方了，不枉他研究了这么久的小电影。  
哈利偏过头将半张脸埋在枕头里，随着德拉科手的动作而轻轻呻吟着。“可以…可以了…”他在德拉科的手指又一次按压着前列腺时，带着哭腔道，“德拉科，进来…我要你…”  
德拉科柔和地吻了吻他的锁骨，示意哈利抱住自己，然后将手指抽出，早就蓄势待发的肉棒顶着身下人的后穴，一点一点地没入其中。  
“嗯…”德拉科满足地低吼着，哈利的体内很紧很热，初次承欢的肠肉亲吻着他的肉棒，叫嚣着让他进得更深。一点一点被填满的感觉令哈利眯起眼睛，因为扩张的良好，并没有感觉到痛，只是有些涨。  
“唔…德拉科…”肉棒完全没入小穴后，完全意想不到地深。炽热的温度烫得哈利的心脏和身体也跟着开始火热，他搂紧德拉科的脖子，他信任德拉科，他爱他，于是不再压抑声音，颤抖的声线体现着快感的交错。  
德拉科从九浅一深的操干，到越来越快，大开大合，他搂捏着哈利手感良好的臀肉，低下头啃噬哈利的乳头。哈利被前后的快感所淹没，他觉得自己在尖叫，又似乎在云端。  
又一轮的进攻之后，德拉科停顿了一下，吻去哈利脸上的生理性泪水，换了个姿势，让哈利跪趴在床上。硕大的龟头在体内翻转，太过刺激了，哈利仰起头，脑海中一片白光，混沌得什么都没法想。他的骨血里刻满了德拉科，什么其他的事都无法令他分神。  
后入的姿势干得尤其得深，哈利哽咽着迎合他的动作。“德拉科…啊…前面…嗯…摸摸前面…”他断断续续地道，眼睛被欲望所淹没，又因为说出这样的话而一阵脸红。  
德拉科掐着他的腰，大力地冲撞着，道“呼…哈利…乖，你可以自己摸，我没有束缚你的手，记得吗？”哈利听着德拉科的话，鬼使神差地伸手开始抚慰自己。“嗯…嗯啊…德拉科…德拉科！”他的呻吟越来越高昂，德拉科知道他快要到了，加快了动作，哈利的身体不住地被撞得向前倾去，又被德拉科拽回来。  
太快了，他想，太快了。哈利试图向前一些，避免德拉科进入得那么深，很快被德拉科发现意图，狠狠地操得更用力了。“哈利，你不听话啊…”他空出一只手，揉了揉哈利的臀肉，然后不重不轻地拍了一下。  
哈利的脑袋轰然炸裂，这太羞耻了…他几乎要把自己埋到枕头里，德拉科似乎发现了什么有趣的事，放慢了进攻的速度，随着囊袋的撞击，拍打着哈利的屁股。他知道哈利快到了，伸手按住哈利的脸，哈利乖顺地将他的手指含入口中，口水不受控制地留着，分外淫靡。  
在德拉科的强势占有中，小哈利颤巍巍地吐出白色的浊液，小穴因为高潮而分外敏感地收缩着，德拉科享受得眯起眼睛，毫不留情地继续冲撞着，延长着哈利的快感。  
“你…你怎么…还没射…啊呜…”哈利从高潮中回过神，德拉科已经把他抱到了浴室里，就着肉棒的插入。行走的过程中，所有的敏感点仿佛都在被肆意揉捏，整个身体的重量压在肉棒上，哈利觉得自己要坏掉了。“你不也又硬了？”德拉科调笑道，下身威胁性地又撞了一下，引得哈利低声啜泣。  
夜还很长。  
哈利搂紧德拉科，已经几次了？他记不清楚。他在自己里面，哈利只是想着，德拉科-马尔福，他在自己里面，就有想要哭泣的冲动。他们都还活着，没有在战争中死去，便是最好的了。  
“哈利…亲爱的…”德拉科又一次释放在他的身体里，两人在浴缸里静静地等待着高潮的结束。哈利还含着肉棒，一点一点转过身吻着德拉科。  
德拉科似乎没有注意到他自己也已经泪流满面。他一直在想，这会不会只是一个梦，梦醒来，哈利死在了伏地魔的魔杖下，自己苟且偷生，行尸走肉。不是梦，这不是梦。  
他搂紧哈利，两个人草草擦拭身体，哈利的小穴含着德拉科的肉棒入睡，温度提醒着彼此对方的存在，不会离开。

**Author's Note:**

> 在lof已经发过啦  
> 据说最近局势危险  
> 开始搬文


End file.
